


The Music Room.

by MayMadness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Stiles can play the piano, Student!Stiles, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/MayMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was only trying to hide from his friends when he walked in and found the music room. It was inevitable for him to start playing, but he didn't expect anyone to hear him, certainly not the town's own Derek Hale. <br/>There will be confessions and tears shared between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but if you want me to write using any prompt, let me know and I'll add it to a collection of one shots.

                He stepped foot into the room, trying to hide from his so called friends. He sighed as he rested his head against the wooden door before turning to look at the room he had entered. The lights were automatic, and, with his movement, they turned on. He looked wide eyed at the piano that sat in the middle of the music room. He never ventured to this part of the campus, always trying to avoid seeing anything that would remind him of his late mother. He debated within himself whether he should just stay here or leave and find a new place to hide away from… them. He bit his lips as his fingers itched to move along the keys of the grand piano in the room.

                Growing up he was a prodigy, playing all the time for his mother and father and anyone who would ask. He didn’t need sheet music, although he had learned how to read music, and just learned most songs by ear. When he was ten and his mother was on her death bed, she had asked her son never to give up playing the piano. With that request, she asked him to write a song for her. The young boy had gone so far with it, but he cut any and all classical music out of his life the day he had to play for his mother’s funeral. He couldn’t get the song right and he had locked himself in his room until the funeral was over. His father came to him and watched in horror as his son took a bat and threatened to destroy the instrument if his father didn’t sell it.

                Stiles felt something fall on his fingers as he found himself sitting on the bench of the piano. He raised his hand to his face and whipped at the tears that he hadn’t realized spilled over. His world felt like it was falling apart. His friends only ever needed him for research, never asking if he was okay. If the things he’d done were still keeping him up at night… they were. Even if it wasn’t him, even though it was a demon possessing him, Stiles still felt responsible for being weak. He almost killed Allison, he almost killed Aiden, and he _did_ kill a few dozen people at the hospital.

                If it wasn’t for his friends Lydia, Danny and Jackson, he’d have gone crazy. Hell the only real anchor he has is Derek Hale, who was his friend and temporary math teacher. However, to Stiles, he was more. He was the love of his life and as Stiles looked down at the keys, all he could think about was Derek Hale. He opened his mouth, and breathed shallowly as his fingers hit the notes of the melody playing in his mind. Schubert's  _Ave Maria_ came through the grand piano as he quickly got into the music. His mother had loved this song and as his playing increased in passion, Stiles found himself crying more.

                He imagined his mother next to him, singing along to the melody and smiled softly at the memory of his mother. He was no longer in the music room, but in the living room of his house, back when he was nine, with his mother sitting next to him. The smell of cookies hitting his nose as he smiled up at the beautiful woman he called his mother. He was playing the song for her, not even looking at the keys and watching as his mother sang just as beautifully as he played.

 

                Derek was walking towards the teacher’s lounge when he heard it. It was hard not to hear the melody that had caught his attention the first time he heard it when he was a student in these very hallways. It sounded like it was being played on a different instrument then the Cello, but it somehow sounded more beautiful than that moment he heard it when he was sixteen. He stepped hesitantly towards where he knew the music room was. When he got to the room, it was already too hard to stay quiet as the tears prickled his eyes.

                He stepped slowly into the room, not wanting to alert the player of his arrival. As soon as he saw who was behind the piano, he stood shocked. Stiles Stilinski, the boy who had stolen his dreams, his mind and his heart, was playing the piece his first love played on the Cello. Stiles had more emotions in his playing then Paige did when she played it. He felt pain as he thought about the girl he had loved and hurt in the process.

                Derek moved quietly to stand behind the boy who sassed and teased him to no end. The boy in front of him, this young man who kicked ass in the darkness of the night to defend the city from the supernatural creatures that threatened it, this teen could play so beautifully that the alpha wolf was starting to lose control of himself. The beast within him wanted to claim the male sitting at the bench as his own. And just before Stiles could end the song, Derek grabbed his chin with one hand and his shoulder with the other, and he kissed Stiles with all that he had. He wanted to show Stiles all that the song made him feel and all that he felt towards the teen.

                It took Stiles by surprise, and he almost pulled away. However, as he saw who it was, Stiles moaned into the kiss and pushed back with just as much passion and force that Derek had shown. Derek was kissing Stiles, and Stiles was kissing back. All too soon, Derek ended the kiss and Stiles breathed a “wow” before looking at the man he’s been in love with since the beginning. “Hi.” He said, with a smile on his lips. Derek returned the smile instantly and rested his forehead on Stiles’. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s short soft hair and smiled. “I always wondered if your hair was as soft as it looked.” As he said this, his hand hit the keys of the piano and his mind stopped and sputtered as it tried to get Stiles to understand that Derek had heard him playing.

                “You heard me playing.” He stated, and even though it wasn’t a question, Derek felt the need to answer him. “Yeah. You took my breath away with you playing. It was beautiful Stiles.” He hugged stiles closer to him and sighed as he inhaled the teen’s scent. “You made me feel things that I had thought I’d never get to feel again.” He grabbed Stiles’ chin and made the teen look him in the eyes. He knew if he didn’t say it now, he’d never have the courage to later. Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet and Derek started to talk again, to keep himself from chickening out from the quiet.

                “Dammit Stiles. I can’t just keep denying it anymore. I’m in love with you. Have been for a while now, and I’ll be damned if I take away this opportunity from myself and not tell you how much you mean to me.” He sighed and then took a deep breath before jumping back into it again. “From the beginning I’ve known you would be an important part of my life, but I didn’t know how important. I’m afraid of losing you, but I need you to know and understand just how much I love you. It eats me alive every time you tease me and I have to pretend like I don’t like it. Your sassy attitude and smart mouth make me want to just grab you and take you right then and there. Hell you’re the most intelligent person I know, even with the problem of your ADHD. I… I can’t live without you,”

                It took Stiles a minute to let it all seep into his mind. Derek just confessed his love to him. Derek fucking Hale just confessed the fact that he was madly in love with Stiles. Stiles blinked and looked down at his fingers. “Am I dreaming?” He asked, and began to count the fingers on his hands. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Only Ten. He looked back up at Derek and smiled widely. “I’m not dreaming.” He then proceeded to throw his hands around Derek and kiss him with all that he’s got. “I’m madly in love with you too, Mr. Hale.” Stiles said, pretending as if he were the student in the teacher’s classroom again. Derek growled and said, “Say my name, Stiles.” Stiles smirked and then whispered. “I love you, Derek.” Derek growled lowly and captured Stiles’ lips with his.

                When they broke apart, Derek asked Stiles to play another song for him, in which Stiles decided to play the unfinished song he wrote for his mother all those years back. It was unfinished when he was ten, now that he’s seventeen, and Stiles had found the love of his life, it was finished and he was able to add the final notes in memory of his mother and the life he had lost, and in result of the life he had gained. He smiled as he played, Derek holding him tighter at the sad notes, and laughed as he finished the first song of his new life.


End file.
